


[Podfic] Potential

by Akaihyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaihyou/pseuds/Akaihyou
Summary: Natasha is in charge of Sharon's training, and she knows that Sharon has potential.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] Potential

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Potential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465551) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> For my Podfic Bingo 2020 "f/f" square and Voiceteam 2020 "Never have I ever" challenge. Never have I ever recorded standing in my kitchen while baking/cooking... until now.

Length: 3:51

Size: 2.60 MB

[Mp3 on Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dp7kdpf9j7bgbxh/potential%20sharon%20natasha.mp3?dl=0)

[Mp3 on Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/y15bmrep4ns804j/potential_sharon_natasha.mp3/file)


End file.
